


Loki's Bitter Revenge (dark fantasy Loki smut)

by Immir



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Loki, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Loki, Gay Sex, Incest, Knifeplay, Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki crying, Loki self-cest, Loki smut, Loki's Revenge, Loki-centric, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poor Loki, Poor Thor, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam is awesome, Self-cest, Teen Loki, Thor - Freeform, Thor Feels, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderfrost - Freeform, loki doppelganger, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki rapes thor, loki x loki - Freeform, loki's bitter revenge, thor bottom, thor loki incest, thor smut, thor sub, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immir/pseuds/Immir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has Thor at his mercy, but Loki has no mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Bitter Revenge (dark fantasy Loki smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part two, but I think it works well on its own ^_____^

Obscured by dense shadow, he sat, poised on the throne with the dreadful grace of an alert cobra. Cat-like, his slanted eyes mirrored the lamplight, and the points of his teeth showed through the gloom when he talked. With legs spread wide, he eased back onto the fur-draped throne. Holding a crystal chalice by its delicate stem between thumb and forefinger, he twirled it lazily, gazing into the wine's ruby depths.  
The flames burned low, guttering in their tracks. With a casual wave, he reignited the fires and the chamber was filled with warm light once more.

The darkness banished, he placed the glass down to address his brother.  
"Awake, I see."  
"Where- where am I, Loki?" Thor was hunched and kneeling with his elbows joined behind his back. A bronze collar connected him by metal links to Loki's throne.  
"Oh, one of my many sanctuaries", he replied airily.  
"Are we still in Asgard?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Tell me where we are."  
Loki Leaned forward, hands interlocked between his knees. "I don't think that is relevant."  
After a long pause, "What did you bring me here for?"  
"Now that," Loki gave a languid stretch, "is a better question."  
Dressed in full regalia, he struck an intimidating figure on the spiked throne. Polished plate covered his breast and the leather cape spilled down the chair to gather about his mailed feet. Horns arced out from his helm, large and re-curved. He offered no more conversation as he removed the heavy, ornate helmet and set it aside.

Amused, Loki watched as Thor became impatient and shifted to test the strength of his restraints. He threw his weight against the chains in an attempt to rise but found the bonds immovable. With an exasperated bellow, he relented and sat in sullen silence, and Loki gave a throaty, satisfied chuckle.  
From the awkwardly low position, Thor strained his neck to look up, "Talk to me Loki. Tell me what it is you intend."  
Loki held a thoughtful finger to his cheek, rubbing his lips with the other fingertips. With dramatic suddenness, he rose, upending the chalice, and sending a bronze platter ringing to the floor. In a flash he had Thor by the throat, hissing through clenched teeth.  
"Torturer."  
Impossibly strong, he clamped tight with a diamond grip. Chords at Thor's neck stood proud beneath the assault, the skin flushing crimson.  
"Torturer." Loki screamed into his face.  
Released of the crushing hold, Thor coughed and gulped in his haste to suck in air.  
With trembling hands, Loki cradled under Thor's ears, lifting his face to meet his own.  
Rocking on his haunches, he pressed their foreheads together, muttering to himself. When Loki pulled back a distance, Thor saw his features were a crumpled mask of agony.  
"How?" he asked. A thread of saliva broke over his lip as he spoke. "How could you do that to me?"  
He hugged onto Thor, shaking with the force of his grief, and wept into the yellow hair.  
Thor made to speak, but Loki smothered the reply with his hand, emitting 'no' repeatedly. He shook his head maniacally as his voice rose in cadence, until he eventually shouted the word at full volume.  
Without warning, he drew back his arm to deliver a full-bodied slap across Thor's face.  
He stood to his full height and straightened, composing himself before stalking back to his seat.

Reclining again, with legs akimbo, he rested his chin on his palm. He offered a bright smile, his tone disarmingly genial.  
"I trust that answers your question."  
"Loki..." Thor started, but he was cut off by Loki waggling a finger.  
"Do not. Your silence is your only protection." His mood swung like a pendulum back to menacing.  
Thor relented and returned his sight to the middle distance. When he chanced to look up again, he was met with a stunning sight. There was another person in the room- a boy.  
From behind, the child was tall and slender as a reed. He wore pine green riding garb with doeskin gloves tucked into his belted waist. The vest was patterned with pale rosettes and thin material clung to willowy legs. The attire was familiar, yet Thor could not place him until the boy turned around.

The youth gave a shy smile, showing even, white teeth. His cheeks were hollow, and when he tilted his head, the plane of his angular face cut sharply along his jaw. The ebony hair swept back and brushed the top of his collar. His lilac eyes were fringed by a pelt of thick lashes and he stood with one arm crossed over his front, clasping the opposite elbow. A tiny horse figurine hung on a gold chain about his neck.  
It was Loki. He was young again.

At 17, Loki was heart-breakingly lovely. Thor's mouth was an open 'O' of silent surprise.  
"Do you remember?" The adult Loki asked.  
He whirled a finger and the child obediently turned a slow circle, unbuttoning his shirt. The clothes parted to reveal supple, white skin. The lightly muscled, boyish chest rippled with bone just below the surface. Loki took the youngster and drew him close, pulling the jacket off and dropping it to the side.  
The adolescent Loki looked back over his shoulder at Thor with a fingertip tucked into his teeth.  
Loki laughed and pulled the pant leg down, and the youth's cheek spilled free with an elastic bounce. He took a handful and squeezed, knuckles digging into the resilient flesh, leaving pink streaks. The phantom youth started and gave a squeal when Loki slapped his rear.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
Loki hooked an arm around his doppelgangers' waist and dragged him onto his lap.  
From this angle, the boy looked down his nose into Thor's eyes as Loki affectionately petted his hair. With the back of his hand, he trailed down the young body to withdraw the youth's pubescent member, drumming along its length with his fingers.  
"What are you doing?" asked Thor.  
"I remember that you wanted me at this age," Loki smiled at his former self, giving him a playful joggle on the knee. "Oh yes, I understand now that you never loved me as a brother."  
"That is not true."  
Loki threw up his palms and looked to the ceiling in mock annoyance, "And you call me a liar."  
"Loki, please-" Thor began.  
"No." Loki snapped, "No brother could do what you did to me, brother."  
He motioned for the boy to stand. His younger self complied and continued to disrobe as before.  
Under his clothes, his belly was long and flat, the clean, shapely limbs tinged with childish grace. Jewelry adorned his ankles and wrists, and intricate filigree wrapped around his trim calves. He wore a transparent kilt slung low on his hips that connected at the sides with a delicate silver chain. Through the slight material his manhood was visible, more prominent and weighty than before. It bunched against the cloth, straining to be free. He stood on one foot in a timid posture, clutching his hands behind his back.

Loki emerged from his seat to stand next to the boy. They made an exquisite pair. Loki was slightly larger and more filled out in all aspects and the child was leaner and more lithe; a leopard compared to a lion.  
They locked together by the mouth, only their greyhound bellies not touching as a sliver of light showed between them. At once, the boy's manner changed from meek to impish. He knocked his hip and his eyes took on a lascivious cast. He leaned in to kiss Loki on the neck. He moved swiftly down and burrowed into the folds of leather. On his knees, he took out Loki's cock and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking and making small noises of gratification. The youth peered at Thor as he licked and slid his lips along the shaft. His tongue was pink and curling like a kitten's as he lapped wetness from the corners of his mouth.  
Loki rolled his head to the side, his eyes half shut and glittering.  
"You did this to me." He accused.  
He tilted his head back, halting the phantom from its activities, then abruptly sat back down, scrubbing the heel of his palm into his closed eyelids. He lowered his hand over his mouth, blinking from above it.  
"You," he repeated.

The boy came to his feet with the grace of a fawn rising from the forest floor. He fixed Thor with a purple stare and padded towards him on silent ghost feet. He felt down his own body as he walked, caressing his chest, and tweaked a dusky nipple. The firm belly rolled, and he gyrated his hips, simulating the movements of sex in slow motion. He took himself in his hands while biting a lip and looking down at Thor.  
Thor was lulled by the display, watching the pretty creature with rapt fascination. He roared in anger when the youth spat directly into his face. He thrashed his head, flinging foamy droplets through the air.  
Young Loki dropped down, and rudely stuck a thumb into Thor's mouth. He held his cock inches from Thor's face and began to stroke, smirking as he did so. He nudged his head around Thor's mouth, attempting entry.  
Using his digit, he leveraged Thor's jaws apart and inserted himself. He was not gentle, and immediately thrust hard and fast. He grabbed Thor's head and pulled him far down, pressing himself deep into the throat. Thor snorted and gagged, unprepared for the assault.  
With handfuls of hair, the youngster sighed and withdrew, entering again with smooth, slower strokes. Loki appeared beside him, observing the activity from above with cool detachment.  
The youth moaned and bucked sharply into the open mouth, his belly clapping against Thor's face on impact, fucking faster.  
He climaxed and filled Thor's mouth before withdrawing to spurt pearly ropes onto Thor's face. Thor made to spit out the load, but Loki squatted in front of him, cartwheeling a glass knife in his hand. It came to a singing point at Thor's nose.  
"Swallow."  
Thor recognized the clear dagger as the one he had used on Loki before, and gulped obediently. He grimaced and fought to stop his stomach from rising.  
The boy rested on his heels with his legs apart, panting like a hunting dog, stroking residualy. He licked his lips and gave Thor a mocking, conspiratorial wink.  
Disgusted, Thor attempted to rub the glistening smear from his jaw against his shoulder but Loki threatened him with the needle tip again.  
"Leave it."  
Thor scowled and recoiled from the knife point in mute quiescence.  
Satisfied, Loki rose and casually strolled around his captive. He stopped to kneel behind Thor and sliced through his belt with the blade. It disconnected with a rubbery snap.  
"Hmm. This is all so familiar."  
He rolled the leathers partly down and then hacked through the crotch so that the two halves separated. He spread Thor and and admired the puckered indentation, remarking on the lack of hair.  
"I thought you would be an animal here." He joked and smoothed a hand over Thor's back with a pat of approval.

"Yet, an animal is what you are." With a contemptuous shove, he sent Thor toppling forward, head-first into the ground. The phantom Loki clapped his hands in delight. Resting on the balls of his feet in a crouch, he giggled at Thor's contorted features crushed against the tiles.  
Loki let an oleaginous strand of saliva hang from his mouth. It dangled and broke, oozing over his cock. Rubbing his shaft up the exposed cleft, he coated himself in the lubricant. He savoured the feel of sliding his head through the slickness and took a long moment to appreciate the sight below. Without further ceremony, pushed himself into the resisting flesh.

The slippery sensation took him off guard. It was hot and clinging and seemed to draw him further inside, the asshole tightening around his girth. He sucked air through his teeth and gingerly withdrew, pausing to bring himself back from the suddenly approaching brink.  
He laughed at the noises coming from Thor.  
"Do not worry, brother. I will show you the same mercy that you did me." He gave a malicious jab to emphasise the word "brother".  
Loki eased off to stare down with interest, watching the graphic visuals of his cock sliding in and out with deliberate slowness. Gripping the hips, he pulled Thor fully onto himself before reaching forward and grabbing a handful of golden hair. Resting on one knee, he thrust the other out at an angle to stabilize himself. He leaned back at the hips from this position, and yanked hard on the hair, using the tension to bring their bodies slapping together, fucking deep. He rolled his eyes back and exited to expel a jet of cool liquid onto Thor's back. He squeezed the remaining droplets from his member and wiped his hand on Thor's thigh.

Loki wandered back, stooping next to his twin. He produced a square of linen and wiped Thor's mouth. He walked away, and the light in the chamber faded with him.  
"I'll be back." He said and left Thor in darkness.

**Liked the smut? Leave a comment. I'm always trying to improve and get new ideas :)**


End file.
